


Sadie Hawkins Dance

by PrincessPlantasaurus



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: F/M, High School AU, kinda????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPlantasaurus/pseuds/PrincessPlantasaurus
Summary: It's A Meaningful Life, but set way before the story takes place.With Rockwell High School's Sadie Hawkins Dance quickly approaching, Linda bombards Donna with rumors of someone else having asked Stewart. Donna's casual mention of this to Stewart later that day does not go at all how she anticipated.
Relationships: Larry the Cucumber/Petunia Rhubarb, Morty Bumble/Linda, Mr. Lunt/Ellen, Stewart Green/Donna Green
Kudos: 1





	Sadie Hawkins Dance

Donna let out a small “oof!” as Linda, who’d been barrelling down the high school’s hallways, literally bumped into her from behind.

“Did you hear?!?”

“Hear what?” Donna questioned, bending down to pick up the history text book she’d dropped when her friend had collided into her.

Linda was still as frazzled as she’d been moments before, almost breathlessly rambling “Eleanor asked Stewart to the Sadie Hawkins Dance and he said no because he’s waiting for someone specific to ask him…”

Donna failed to hold back a giggle as she questioned “So?”

“So?!?” Linda repeated, as though she couldn’t believe what had come out of Donna’s mouth. “What do you mean ‘so’?!? You’ve been making googoo eyes at him for months-”

Donna shook her head “Stewart and I are  _ friends _ , Linda. He’s probably waiting on Alice or Lorraine or one of those other blonde cheerleaders. All the football players date cheerleaders. It’s high school hierarchy.”

“That’s not true-” Linda tried to argue.

“Remind me again, when did Morty ask you out?” Donna mused.

Linda furrowed her eyebrows. “Two weeks after I made the squad, but that doesn’t mean-”

“Stewart doesn’t even want to stay in Rockwell after we graduate next year anyway.” Donna continued, as though Linda hadn’t even answered. “He’s all set on going pro and moving out of here. Even if he did like me like that - which he doesn’t - what’s the point of starting a relationship with someone who’s just going to move on and forget about me in two years?”

“You really think he’d just drop you for a ticket out?”

“Wouldn’t Morty?”

Linda was shocked by the accusation. “Never!”

Donna rolled in her eyes in jest as she teased “I guess he hasn’t exactly thought about it as much, not like he has scouts knocking down his door.”

“Decoy’s are just as important as quarterbacks.” Linda turned her nose up, a little offended on Morty’s behalf. 

“What are Morty’s plans after graduation?” Donna tried.

Linda still seemed a little miffed, but granted “He wants to go pro, too, but if that doesn’t work out, he’s thinking about looking into teaching…”   
  
“First of all, I think Morty would be a really good teacher. Secondly, that’s the whole thing. Stewart doesn’t even HAVE a back up plan-”

“You know,” Linda smirked, “You seem to know an awful lot about his hopes and dreams for someone he’s not dating.”

“It’s all he ever talks about.” Donna rolled her eyes again, but giggled. “Even when I’m supposed to be tutoring him. Especially then. He really doesn’t like math.”

“Just like how he really doesn’t like Eleanor…”

“Stop.”

Linda didn’t stop. “Morty says he talks about you a lot-”   
  
“I really wish you’d stop talking about  _ my  _ love life to  _ your  _ boyfriend-”   
  
“-and I think you should ask him to the dance. The worst he can say is no, and you’re already not going with him.”

Donna shook her head “No, see, right now I’m not going with him and we have a wonderful friendship. If I ask him and he says no, I’m not going with him and now he’s weirded out by me and there’s a power imbalance in our friendship and-”   
  
“And what if he says yes?”

“You’re the one who told me he already turned Eleanor down because he’s waiting on a specific ask, remember?” 

“And how do you know that’s not you, hmm?” Linda pushed.

Donna sighed “I think if it was me he’d at least hinted at it by now.”

Words that felt a little jarring that afternoon, seated in the public library, trying to explain sine, cosine and tangent to a very distracted Stewart. “Speaking of cosines...and co-things…”

“Stewart, your parents are paying me to get you to focus.”

“...you asked anyone to be your co-panion to the Sadie Hawkins Dance yet?”

Donna let out a giggle through her nose. “Cute, I’ll give you that. And no, I haven’t.”

“Cute.” He repeated out loud, with a smile, his eyes in an almost dream like trance. “And are you planning on asking someone? Even planning on going?”

“I’m planning on teaching you trigonometry, but it looks like those plans are falling through.”

“We always talk about math!” he threw his head back dramatically. “This is different. This is important.”

“I thought you passing math so you can stay on the football team and go pro and finally leave this town was important.” Donna smirked.

Sitting upright once more, he deadpanned. “Donna, I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“So that’s it? We’re not even gonna talk about it? Because of math?”

Donna dropped the pencil she’d been hoping to use, before turning to more properly face him. “What is there to talk about? It’s a school dance. An event your parents probably won’t even let you attend if you fail Thursday’s math test.”

“Maybe they’d let me attend if I brought my tutor with me.”

Donna raised an eyebrow “Really? That’s what you’re going with? You’re gonna spend the night listening to me yell about the pythagorean theorem over the music?”

“Doesn’t sound like such a bad time.” Stewart grinned cheekily. 

“As romantic as that sounds,” she rolled her eyes again. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. “A little birdie happened to tell me that Eleanor asked you and you told her you were waiting on someone else to ask.”

Stewart’s goofy charisma faded instantly, his voice small and bashful as he questioned “You heard about that?”

“You know Linda.” Donna tried to keep things light and airy, despite, or perhaps, because of, how gloomy Stewart seemed to be about that being brought up. “She hears any piece of gossip and she has to tell whoever’s closest.”

“Has she…” he paused, before deciding to commit to the question on the bridge of his tongue. “...I’ve told Morty some stuff. Some personal stuff. Has she ever, you know, mentioned something that Morty may have told her? About me?”

She was about to respond with an automatic ‘no’ before remembering a particular phrase she’d cut her friend off of earlier.

_ “Morty says he talks about you a lot-” _

“Not really.” she opted, before admitting. “She said something today about you having talked about me, but, you know, she didn’t really say what. Not that it’s any of my business what you say about me to your friends.”

“It’s only good things.” he assured her.

Donna smirked playfully “Really? Nothing about how I’m a nag who tries to make you learn math while you try to distract me by talking about dances I’m not going to?”

“I’m not trying to distract you.” he confessed, his tone eager and genuine. 

“So then you’ll do the practice question?” she tried, holding out the pencil, hoping he’d take it and do some work.

No such luck. “How come you’re not going to the dance?”

With a sigh, she conceded “All of my friends are dating someone and I don’t want to go alone.”

“But you wouldn’t be alone. It’s a Sadie Hawkins!” he tried. “You get to ask whoever you want. I know there’s a special someone or other that you’re close to who’d love to spend a whole night dancing with you.”

“I appreciate the enthusiasm. Really, I do.” her smile, like her tone, was warm and genuine. “But if I’m being honest, there’s only one person I’d really want to ask, and I already know the answer would be ‘no’.”

“Donna?” Stewart waited a moment, inhaling, before continuing. “I know that like, the guy you have to explain math to is the last person who should tell you who to date, but anyone that would turn down an invitation from you is not worth your time. You are so smart, and so kind, and so beautiful, and anyone who’d not want to go to a dance with you is missing out. Big time.”

Donna felt her stomach tighten. He seemed genuine, but he was probably just being nice. After all, he was still waiting for some perfect girl to ask him to go. It was probably pity. Pity that he kept asking her about the dance just to find out her crush was taken. Maybe if he knew the crush was on him he wouldn’t have added in that “beautiful”.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Stewart.”

“I’m being serious. Don’t ask that guy.” He sighed, looking down to the bottom of the chair, then up, but only to the worksheet in front of him. “Don’t even go to the dance if you don’t want to. I’ll stop trying to get you to ask me. I’ll let it go. But you deserve-”

“You’ve been trying to get me to ask you?!?”

“Yeah, I know, it was out of line, but-”

“But you turned down Eleanor-”   
  
“-cause I was hoping you would ask me. I know, it was stupid, we’re just friends. You’re my tutor. I’ll probably go find Eleanor tomorrow and apologize and-”

“You would really have said yes if I asked you?” her voice was quiet, and timid, as she was still trying to process what he just threw at her.

Stewart looked puzzled for a moment. “Of course. I said no to a few girls, not just Eleanor, cause I was hoping you would. I really like you, Donna. And I thought that maybe you kind of really liked me back.”

“But you will?”

“Will what?”

“Go with me?”

Stewart’s eyes went wide, lighting up completely, which made Donna’s heart skip a beat. “Y-yeah! Of course!” his smile faltered just a little as he questioned “This is a serious ask, right?”

“Yeah.” she nodded, blushing.

“And you’re not actually going to yell about numbers over the music, are you? Like we can dance together and stuff? Not math?”

“No math.” she promised, giggling.

“Oh good.” he sighed. 

With a slight giggle, she countered “But we do have to do math now. You have a test on Thursday.”

“Alright.” he nodded, admitting “My brain might find numbers easier now that I have a designated ‘staring at Donna’ time set.”

Feeling her cheeks burning up, she chided “Flattery is not going to get you out of trigonometry.”


End file.
